The Game Grumps- Child Life
by TheMidnightGamer
Summary: The Game Grumps become children again and Markiplier and his female partner, Aletta, must look after them! I am sorry for the awful spelling!
1. Chapter 1- A CRISIS!

It was an early Monday morning and I received a text from Arin. It said, 'WE HAVE A CRISIS!' I got dressed and did all the normal things with some speed. I decided to go to the Grump's place immediately, I took my partner, Aletta, with me just in case.

When I knocked on the door. I was greeted by 5 children and a baby in which was held by the only girl. The children look at me with a scared expression. One boy had a blonde tint in his long-ish brown hair. Another was rocking a loose afro. The girl had a blonde tint in her black hair. Aletta looked at the baby and the other two boys, who had normally cut hair, and then looked at me.

This couldn't have been real, until the little girl said," Excuse me, my name is Suzy, and these are my brothers Arin, Ross, Danny, Barry and Kevin. There aren't any adults here could you take care of us? Please?"

"Umm, ok Suzy, we will do are best…" Aletta said because I would get so panicky that I'd get them confused or even make them cry. "Can I just set some ground rules, guys" I said, after, they all nodded and let me continue. I look at my partner for help though, because I didn't have a clue.

Aletta spoke to them fair but firmly. "First of all, be kind to each other. Secondly if there is any problem or issue come and talk to us. And finally don't break anything in this place, ok." She was always very good at that stuff, by stuff, I mean setting the boundaries. Kevin was crying profusely and Suzy didn't know what to do, Aletta said for the little girl to let her hold the baby.

"I'm just gonna go in to this room to make a video explaining the delay for video's in the future." I said.

"Ok, Mark, but please do hurry!" My partner called back.

I shut the door, turned on my phone's video camera and began to talk to my audience.


	2. Chapter 2- Play time!

"Hey, guys it's Markiplier here this is just a quick vlog. Umm, videos will be only three a week until I get some personal matters out of the way. Aletta and I are fine, again I'm really sorry about this. But I'll see you in the next video. Buh- Bye!" I spoke and tried to act as cheerful as possible even though most of my wonderful community would still notice the stressed look on my face. I uploaded the video and headed out to find the kids surrounding Aletta asking for different things.

"I want to play cowboys!" Said Danny. "And dig the Qumran Caves, and be explorers!"

"I wanna go to the moon!" Said Barry.

"I wanna play with stickers and draw with crayons!" Arin said. Suzy nodded in agreement.

"I WANNA EAT!" Screamed Ross.

I was looking at my partner and saw the stress on her face. Aletta looked at me, begging for help.

"Hey, little dudes stop surrounding my girlfriend and I'll get you all sorted. Arin, Suzy come over here and sit down. I'll find you some colouring pens and paper. Danny and Barry, Once I get people sorted I'll play with you, and Ross what do you want to eat?" I said.

"Umm, Peanut Butter Cup?" Ross suggested.

"Okay, I'll find some, if I can't I'll make you a sandwich" My girlfriend said.

"Fine, deal!" Ross agreed to something, finally!

"I'll hold Kevin while you do that." I said as I realised we were working up a good system. In the end of it, Danny and Barry as kids are still as fun as they are normally. Suzy and Arin got along so well even when they are young children. And, Ross, Goddamnit Ross. Even as a kid, Ross was very annoying. Poor Danny got bit by him!

At the end of the day, aside from Arin and Suzy, the rest of us were tuckered out. The girl and little boy wouldn't be brother and sister. They'd be husband and wife, only if I could fix this mess, that is. Kevin was on a pillow surrounded in a duvet, a make shift cot. Arin and Ross shared a blanket and pillows, which did not give me as much sleep as I would have liked. Danny and Barry shared a bedroom on the east of the hallway. Suzy had a room to herself, she was sleeping on the sofa in the recording room which worried me slightly because it was sound proofed. What if she hurt herself and screamed, instead of coming to us? Lastly, Aletta stayed in the living room with the boys and I slept in the master bedroom with a lot of persuading from my girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3- More Information

Kevin needed 7 diaper changes in one night, 7 according to Aletta, I didn't do it! Arin woke up with a black eye- Goddamnit Ross. Barry and Danny were still quite sleepy because they laughed and played around most of the night, but I got them to go to sleep at 2 in the morning. Suzy was very awake but was keeping Ross away from Arin and asked to have him with her for the next night.

I asked Aletta to go get supplies from the store. So, now Uncle Mark was home alone with 5 toddlers and a baby for a good 2 hours. I decided to have them tell me more about themselves. I started with Suzy.

"My name is Suzy, I am 3 years old, my favourite siblings are Arin and Barry and before there were no grown- ups around I was to hold Kevin." The shy little girl was very open for once.

Next was Arin. "I'm Arin, I'm 4, my favourite siblings are Suzy and Danny and my favourite colour is pink."

Then Danny. "My name is Danny, I'm 2 my favourite siblings are Barry and… I can't decide, oh yeah, Kevin that's who I like. I wanna be a singer!" Ross looked very sad once Danny chose Kevin to be his other favourite sibling.

After that it was Barry's turn. "My name is- erm Barry. I like Suzy and Danny, I'm 2 and I like apples." Ross was giving little Barry the death stare.

The last child who could speak was Ross. "My name is Ross. I am 4 and I like Kevin. Being alone is my favourite thing… That's it, stop staring. STOP IT!" Ross went red and started to cry.

"Ross, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt lonely all the time. If you stop hitting people you can be with me and Arin!" Suzy was really kind, even to people she didn't like much.

"Suzy, that was very kind of you. So, Ross would you like to play with Arin and Suzy?" I said trying to cheer the boy up, as I rocked Kevin to calm him after Ross shouted.

"No, I don't want to! You don't want me to!" The moody child continued.

"Ross, yes I do, you're my brother… of course I want you to. I love you! Gimme a hug!" Suzy reached out to Ross and grabbed him before he had a chance to turn her down.

The door opened and the rustling of what seemed to be 100's of cheap plastic bags came in to the Grumps' place. Aletta came through the door, she was red in the face. I got up and helped her with the bags and put the contents of them away giving my girlfriend time to interact with the kids.

"What's for dinner, tonight, hunny?" I ask.

"You tell me. What did I buy?" Aletta responded.

"There's rice and chicken and vegetables and flavoured stock." I described the last few items I put away.

"We'll have risotto, then. Chicken risotto, it is." Aletta announced. She usually cooked for me but sometimes we'd have a role reversal in which entailed of me cooking for her.

Another day was over and the sleeping arrangements were changed Arin and Suzy slept in the bedroom, Ross was in the living room with Kevin and I. Aletta and the other 2 boys were in the sound proofed room. I gave Aletta a kiss good night and wished her luck with Barry and Danny. This was to be a more peaceful night.


	4. Chapter 4- Breakfast

I woke up to faint crying, it sounded like an older woman. It was Aletta! I heard it coming from the balcony on the second floor of the house.

Aletta had her legs dangling out of the bars of the balcony as her arms and face also pressing against them as well.

"Sweetie, are you ok? What's wrong? Did Ross do anything to you?" I said franticly trying to find the reason she was there.

"Mark, I can't take much more of this. And because of that, I think I'll be a horrible mom!"

"Darling, you'll be a great mom, they'll only be one or two children that will be ours, not 5 or 6. We made a promise to them, to Suzy. We just have to carry on like it is. They will eventually return to their adult state. Trust me, we'll make it through this!" I then heard a tired shuffling behind us. I turned towards it then I realised it was young Suzy.

"S-Suzy *snuffle* you should be sleeping, i-its 3 in the morning." Aletta wiped away the mascara that remained stains under her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's because I heard crying and though it was Kevin, It wasn't the baby so I went to go and see who it was." Suzy explained herself.

"Suzy, just get back on to sleep, Arin will worry and get up to find you."

"Okay, Uncle Mark. Aunt Aletta, please don't be sad. Thank you both for what you've done. See you later." The little girl walked away with a happier look on her face.

"Come on, then darling, you too. Aletta it will get better."

Later, after we'd all slept through until Kevin decided to wake us up 4 hours later. After that, we stayed awake and prepared the kids breakfast so that they had less time to complain about it. Arin and Suzy were still asleep, Ross was good aside from the fact that he couldn't stop moving. The other two boys, Danny and Barry, didn't bother Aletta much because she made sure that they were asleep before her.

It seemed like Danny had fallen out with Barry because (register this) apparently, Barry had woken up before him and stole 'Danny's chair' at breakfast. Ross wasn't speaking, Arin had a black eye, the other 2 boys couldn't stop squabbling for the life of me, and Aletta was struggling to cope. Poor little Suzy and I were in the middle of this.

"Barry, just get out of my seat, it's not that hard! Just move!" Danny couldn't get over the fact that it belonged to no- one in particular and Barry was determined to eat his breakfast without moving. Aletta was sitting with her head in her hands and Suzy was rubbing her back comfortingly. Arin was leaned away from Ross covering his bruised eye with his right hand while trying to get Suzy's attention with the other. Ross sat their playing with his food because no- one was talking to him. And me? Yeah, I was just letting this happen while contemplating whether we should go out or not.

' _ **Maybe we should start in the back yard for now'**_ I thought as they looked sad and bored. I went to go and check what the weather was like, luckily it was hot and sunny.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to the store after breakfast and pick up some things, so we can go into the garden, okay?" I said telling the kids and Aletta the days plan.

"I'll wash up, Mark. You head out, as quickly as possible." Aletta demanded as I usually do the dishes, I set the kids off on a drawing task while she cleared the table and laid down some crayons and note pads, one for each of them.

"Don't forget to feed Kevin, buh- bye, see you soon!" I said as I grabbed my wallet and car keys and waltzed out of the house. 5 seconds after I hear the pitter-patter of one young girl's footsteps.

"Uncle Mark, Uncle Mark! Can I come with you? I'd like to talk to you a-and have a bit of your time, if that's ok!" Suzy said enthusiastically.

"I'd love to Suzy, but it'd be breaking the law, I don't have a car seat for you. Sorry!" I felt bad for letting someone, so young, down.

"I-I know where one is, I know where six are, actually! Follow me!" Suzy ran in to the broom closet and the door closed behind her.

"Eeeck, somebody, please open the door it's scary an-and dark in here!" Suzy squealed helplessly.

I rushed to the door with my wallet and car keys in hand, opened the door and hugged her. Suzy's little face was decorated in a red flush and tears.

"It's ok, I'm here now." I said squeezing her tightly and dropping my keys and wallet on the floor.

"Th-thank you, the car seats are, there." She pulled away and pointed at five pretty, dusty car seats. I pulled one out after she left the broom closet and dusted it off. Suzy picked up my wallet, then my keys. I put the two items on top of the car seat. When my arm floated down beside me, the cute little girl held my hand, all the way to the car.


	5. Chapter 5- Suzy's Spirit

When were in the store, Suzy was well behaved and suggested things to buy, though she knew there was a budget. The cashier was… _ok_. It seemed almost as if she looked down on me for having Suzy around. Oh well, why should she care? The little girl offered to hold a bag, I gave her the lightest one but she struggled with it so I got her to give it back.

When we were heading home, Suzy fell asleep. When the car was on a high way, the little girl was sleeping and her older self was sitting next to her? I turned around nothing was there. I could only see Suzy's adult spirit in the rear view mirror.

"Suzy, how did this happen to you guys?" I asked.

"Mark, we have no control over our minds, even though we act like children, the adult side is still there." Suzy explained.

"I bet Ross knows what he's doing!" I joked and she laughed.

"We became like that overnight, aside from Arin that is. You should know, he texted you at 10 in the morning 3 days ago."

"Suzy, are you aware that Arin has a black eye, thanks to Ross? And that Barry and Danny are squabbling?" I informed her on everything I knew.

"Oh, my baby! Is he alright aside from that? Oh, yeah what about Kevin?" Suzy was in mild panic after hearing about Arin.

"You are aware that Kevin is a baby in human form right now? Aren't you?" I asked but she followed it up with, "Oh my god! Kevin is a baby, he will not be pleased by that! Wait so how old are the rest of us?"

I began listing ages. "So, you're 3, Arin and Ross are 4, Danny and Barry are 2 and like we've already discussed Kevin is 0."

"Ah, I remember, when I was actually 3. I wasn't in a predicament, like the one my being is in now." Suzy looked out of the window, by now we were near the house.

"Thank you Mark, for what you've done and are doing!" Suzy's spirit faded back in to the young girl's body who woke up not soon after.


	6. Chapter 6- Disfunctional Family

I retrieved everything from the car and brought it inside. When Suzy saw the rest of the children she rubbed her eyes and nodded. I opened the sliding doors and let the children roam the outdoors as they ate ice cream and ice lollies, while Kevin was a sleep in his make shift cot. They looked to be having fun and no first aid was needed. I pulled Aletta to the side but where we could see them still.

"I was speaking to Suzy in her natural state, she told me everything I need to know… You believe me, right?" I spluttered everything I had just experienced to my girlfriend.

"Yeah, I believe you, but she didn't tell you what to do to get out of this mess, did she?" Aletta looked flustered. The redness on her nose and under her eyes made it seem like she was drunk, but I knew she hadn't.

"That's something we'll figure out, right now, let's try and enjoy ourselves, we don't want to emotionally scar the poor souls!" I said being happy and good hearted by force.

"Mark, you said that, Suzy said that they're still within contact with their older selves. Don't play the bullshiting game. This is real, this is our life. I need to know how!" Aletta was in no mood to completely come to terms with what we knew and what we didn't.

I sighed and spoke. "Let's just try, for them, for their poor souls and, most of all, do it for me. Please."

She nodded put a brave face on and walked outside to interact with the kids. I decide to stay in the building for some cool down time. Then I remembered the reason she is so angry about this is because it's 6 years for me and Aletta… tomorrow! What do I do? What can I do?

I tried to look oblivious and happy when I went outside. Suzy and Arin were making dirt castles, Dan, Barry and Ross were being aeroplanes and wait… Ross? Aletta was sitting with Kevin in the shade. When it was about 5 in the evening I called them all in and got Arin and Suzy cleaned up.

"Guys, I wanna remember today! Can I take a picture?" After I asked they all came running in towards me. Aletta and I found there older selves' camera, set the capture time for five minutes so that I could get everyone sorted. 5 minutes later the picture was taken and it was cute! I put it on to the laptop that they never lock or turn off and set the picture to the desktop background. I also bluetoothed the picture to both mine and Aletta's phone a day to remember.

That night Aletta instructed them to all be good with no noise. I didn't know why, she just did it, I guess. Everyone's sleeping arrangement was the same aside from mine, Aletta and Kevin's as we were all in the master bedroom. Before we slept, I whispered, "I'm sorry, I understand your anger." In to hear ear and then closed my eyes ready to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Don't Panic

In the morning when I woke up, there was no- one in the master bedroom, at all. No Kevin. No Aletta. I got dressed and left the room quickly. No- one to be found in the living room, backyard, kitchen or other bedroom.

The lasts two places to look were the sound proofed room and Grump room. The sound proofed room, was empty of people but note pad pages were drawn on with crayon were all over the place. The drawings were… of me and they were labelled with the phrases 'Uncle Mark' or 'Papaplier'? It was emotionally touching, I was happy and even more concerned now that I'd seen drawings as such as those. I was sweating calling their names over and over. Then I walked in to the Grump room.

"Happy 6th Anniversary!" They were all there, screaming the day's importance. I looked at Aletta just slightly, as behind her were lots of things that they had prepared. Banners were hanging from the wall and crayon drawings of me and Aletta, together and happy just like we were in that moment. I couldn't help but shed a tear or two.

"Uncle Mark, are you… crying?" Suzy asked. "Papaplier don't cry."

"S-Suzy, I'm not sad, these are happy tears! You are special to me and I want to thank you for the last few days that we've been here. Thank you, all of you!" You may think I'm quite a sap but I couldn't help it, all that time I was thinking, _**'Just days ago, I was a good friend. Now, they see me as an uncle or a… dad!'**_

"Darling," Aletta said. "One day, just one day, you'll be a great dad."

All day long was awesome, the Grumps were 100% better towards me, Aletta and each other. We had a rockin' barbeque and I was on the grill. Aletta was really getting a better relationship with the grumps. When I was re- lighting the coals and then I remembered I need to get a video out. I couldn't film the grumps, not like this. I'd have to send them to bed early that night. I pulled out my phone and said about my anniversary and asked for questions for a Q&A with Aletta.


	8. Chapter 8- Happy Anniversary

The questions were flying in so I had to put my phone on silent. The kids were having so much fun, Arin and Suzy even joined in with the others!

"Aletta, please come over here for a minute." Aletta did as I asked and then I continued. "We are gonna have to send them to bed early tonight."

"Why Mark, they're having so much fun!" Aletta was so happy to see the kids like that and disappointed at me for saying those words.

"We have to do a Q&A video for my channel. After all like you said, this is our life." I had to quote her on that one. "My community misses me, I bet yours does too."

"Okay, Mark, don't disappoint me tomorrow. When are we sending them to bed?" She asked.

"In about 45 minutes time, okay. So that's 15 minutes left to spend outside."

Aletta went back to the Grumps and played tag and I was stuck at the grill but until they were getting ready to go to bed this was as much peace as I was going to get. Barry and Suzy decided to take a break and come and talk to me.

"Uncle Mark, come and join in!" Barry was telling me to go over there.

"Yeah, Papaplier, come and play with us… Please!" Suzy was demanding with her cute little face. I gave in.

"I just need to go and see to Kevin first, and then I will. But before I need to turn the grill off." I listed what I was gonna do and then ended with- "You go and join in again I'll be done in 2 minutes."

Kevin was fine and I had fun. I felt horrible when I said it was time to finish up for the day but it had to be done. My red- headed girlfriend was worn out by the time we got to making the video.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and this is Aletta from the channel _AlettaToYou_. It is our 6 year anniversary today! It's time for a Q &A from you guys on twitter!" It went pretty smoothly, at least I know how to edit because we took turns in going to check on the Grumps a lot. We had fun and had some laughs. After the video had been posted the 4th day had ended.


	9. Chapter 9- Aunt Aletta

Danny woke me up. Slightly startled I asked him "What is it Daniel?"

"Uncle Mark, Uncle Mark, look at the time!" Danny said urgently. When I turned to look at my phone it was almost 2 in the afternoon. I turned around, nobody was there. "Where's your Aunt Aletta?!" I asked the little boy as I frantically sat up.

"I don't know, I did here the door open and close again, late last night…" Daniel trailed off and realised what might have happened. His little face looked really sad, almost if he was about to cry.

"Dan, do not tell the others about this, and try to stay positive, think of it in a different way." I said and hugged him.

"Not even Suzy?" He asked. "No," I replied. "Not even Suzy."

Later on that day we were all in the garden. Kevin was in my arms as I sat on the edge of the top porch step. The other kids ran around happily flailing, aside from Danny who tried his best but couldn't help looking slightly on edge. I was looking in the sky, where the clouds formed in to many different patterns and variations of each other. One of them kind of reminded me of Aletta, it was like the tattoo she got on the top of her arm. It was a gate tally of 5, a reminder of our 5th anniversary. She could have been getting wasted in a bar, lost in the woods, taking a stroll, in our apartment or anywhere the kids made me self-conscious if I were to take them while calling her name.

I couldn't ask my friends to go looking for Aletta or take care of the Grumps while I looked. They both required the same explanation, 'How did this happen?' and I'd have to start rambling random shit because my answer actually is 'I don't know.'

I called and texted her and sometimes wished that Tiny Box Tim was real, he could hint or even watch out for me. In reality my little biscuit was just my conscience. In all honesty, god knows where she was.


	10. Chapter 10- How bad can it get?

I would've liked anything good to have happened. Maybe someone said that they could help us, but I was dead asleep so she just took off. It had been a full day in the sun. Suzy never spoke to me that day. In fact, only Danny did.

That night though. I was really strange but I believed what I saw. I sat on the floor beside the master bed with my knees up and my head in my hands, not crying, no. "Leave me with… some kind of proof that… that this is not a dream." I took my hands from my face and looked up. "I don't… know where… you are, Aletta, darling please. Return to… us, please" I cried as I turned and looked at the other side of the bed.

"Mark?" I heard from the door.

"Aletta?" I asked just hoping it was her. Suzy's spirit opened the door and let herself in with the rest of the Grumps following close behind.

"Dude, this is rough for you. I know." Barry said. Suzy and Arin grabbed my hands and pulled me on to the bed.

"Mark, please, settle yourself." Ross said while looking me in the face. How could he of told me to settle down when the love of my life had went missing?

"No! I won't 'settle myself.' No! Goddamnit Ross. SHE'S. MISSING!" I shouted.

"Mark, buddy, when they're asleep we can be free, they have to wait to wake up again." Suzy said. "It's ok to scream."

"How bad can it get?" I muttered. "I'm still alive, I know. But I'm barely breathing." Those are the first words I heard from my girlfriend. I had a chance to relive the day we met. In my early days of Youtube we started contacting each other. It was a long distance relationship as she lived in the UK. When I first set eyes on her dyed red hair and perfect emerald green eyes, I knew she'd be perfect and she liked puns… _'AlettaToYou'_ was her channels name for god's sake, she was perfect.

Suzy put her hand on my shoulder. "You got through it… If you just hang on, you'll almost be there soon." She was comforting me.

"I'm slowly giving up. I feel like I'm waiting for something that isn't going to happen. Tell me." I said "Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me. What happened to her?"

"Mark, it will get better. She is fine. Nothing has died inside of you." Arin said.

"Tomorrow night." Danny said. "Tomorrow night, we can look for her. She believes that we are like this, we just need to convince her to save you."

"What did I do wrong?!" I shouted to the heavens.

"Tomorrow night, Mark, if the phone rings and no- one answers. We've had no luck but if there's white noise, were on to something." Danny confirmed. I did take everything in that they were saying but I didn't want the neighbours to think I was crazy. The spirits left my room. I lay down on one side of the bed, hoping that maybe, just maybe any second now, from all of this, I'd wake up.


	11. Chapter 11- The truth hurts

In the morning my alarm went off and I turned it off, Kevin didn't need me at all. Suzy was really tired, Arin Barry and Danny were still sleeping when I went in the room and Ross… wait where's Ross?

"Suzy, where's your brother Ross?" I asked.

"I don't know, do you want me to come and help you look?" She knew what it meant at least.

"No, stay here and get your brothers up. I'll be back before you even know it." I said as cheerfully as I could. Goddamnit Ross. I looked all over the house, on the balcony and even at the front of the house. Ross had managed to go downstairs, open the sliding doors and got himself covered in mud so I couldn't see him. When I got him in side while cleaning him up and severely scolded him the other kids were downstairs drawing.

"Uncle Mark?" Barry was tugging at my pyjama bottoms.

"Yes, Barry." I sent a clean but upset Ross out of the room and bent down to talk to him.

"Can I ask two things?" Oh no, what am I gonna say?

"Yeah sure little buddy!" Oh Jesus god no!

"The first question is- What's for breakfast?" He said wondrously.

"What do you guys want?" I asked back… Oh no he's gonna ask any second now!

"Umm, cereal! Um, second question is- Where's Aunt Aletta?" He asked me, **that** question of everything he could ask, it was that one.

"I'll tell you guys after breakfast, ok?" I gave myself sometime to think about what I was to tell them.

When I was getting the bowls out of the cupboard, my thought process started _**'She didn't leave me, at least I don't think she did. Why don't I just be honest… but they might get upset and I don't want that… oh what should I do? Maybe if I tell them that- no, no, no I don't wanna lie! Screw it, I'm gonna tell them the truth… erm, maybe not… Man up, Mark that's what she'd say I'm gonna tell them the truth!'**_

I sat down with them after feeding the baby, it was awkward because each child made eye contact with me and they hardly ever blinked.

"So… kids." I said awkwardly.

"Were listening Uncle Mark, you can tell us!" Suzy said. I felt so bad to have to bring them in to things like this.

"Aunt Aletta, is…" I sighed and then continued. "Missing… she took off without us 2 nights ago and I don't know where she is." Suzy looked as mortified as I did when I first knew.

"Uncle Mark," she said. "You're not a bad man, you did nothing wrong." The little girl was out of her chair standing in between me and Danny at the table rubbing my back sympathetically.

"Just know," Arin climbed out of his chair and went on the other side of me, rubbed my back and completed his sentence. "We are all here for you. You helped us, now we help you."

Today, we'd have a chilled day. We started drawing for most of it but we ended up all sat on the couch watching TV in our pyjama's. It was 9pm and I woke up surrounded by children all using me as a bed. Since I knew their sleeping circumstances, I put them all to bed in a matter of 10 minutes. Now, I was sitting on the couch, watching TV and waiting for that phone call. For once I was waiting on a call that is pure white noise.

It was about midnight when my mobile phone rang I picked it up…


	12. Chapter 12- White noise from Idaho

When I picked up the phone, all I could hear was… white noise.

"Ye-he-he-he-he-he-hess!" I cried after hanging up. She's comin' home, I couldn't believe this was real. They'd be so happy to see her. I just had to look like I received no news. I waited at the window, even though Kevin hadn't cried. All I could picture was her red plaited hair fluttering in the wind behind her gorgeous green eyes. I never saw it the whole time I was awake. She had to be on the way by morning. They were all still sleeping. I couldn't wait to see their little faces later in the day. But I didn't. All through the day I waited, she never came.

That night Arin's spirit said that she went back to the apartment complex in a cab, packed some clothes, got in to her car and drove all the way to Idaho by herself. I waited for days on end to be specific. I lost nearly all hope, but deep down I knew she was getting closer. They managed to convince her, my sweet heart would come home.


	13. Chapter 13- Covering a sleeve of cuts

Suzy, Arin and the other kids were constantly taking shifts to look out of the windows in expectancy of Aletta's return. It'd been a week since I last had spoken to Arin's spirit on the topic of my darling's where abouts. During all of this drama I was managing to get content out for my channel.

The day my life turned for the better was on Friday 13th. Her bright red car pulled up in front of the garden early that morning just as I woke up to check on Kevin. "Mark? Mark?" She called.

"A-Aletta?" I said from the top of the stairs. "Is that you?" I hear whispering from the room the kids were in. I ran down the stairs, no- one was waiting for me. I heard footsteps on the landing and little whispers too.

"AlettAHHHH!" I said as she came out from the broom closet and jumped on my back, I caught her so it looked like the perfect piggy back. I spun around so that she ended up facing me.

"Baby!" She said as her mascara tears ran down the front of my neck. "Baby, I missed you! I'm sorry, I needed to gather my thoughts. I didn't want to upset the kids or you! Baby, please say something!" She cried. I froze holding her in my arms and thought- _**'I haven't held her like this since last year's anniversary.'**_

"Darling, your hand fits in mine like it's made for me. Every love story is beautiful, but ours, it's my favourite." I replied.

"I want to be your favourite hello and you hardest goodbye!" We loved making dumb 'cute couple' quotes at each other it's what we started doing when I had no idea what she looked like.

"You already are darling, you already are…" I held her close to my chest.

"Awww!" I heard the kids from the top of the stairs. Suzy had my phone in her hand, she decided it would be funny to take a photo.

"Suzy!" I said happily. She had the picture perfectly shot from the right angle, nobody was in the way so I can say it was the magic of the timer on my phone.

"I want you to remember today!" Suzy replied. Arin nodded and brought my phone down to me. I realized kids can quote what you say.

We had a proper breakfast that day, working together, Aletta and I made a full English breakfast. While doing so the kids were happily drawing and talking at the table.

I asked, "Why Idaho?"

"My good friend, Paola, from secondary school owns a hotel there, don't worry I didn't tell her anything." She got right down to business.

"Good, good. So the photo Suzy took will stay on my phone but I won't mention it until someone asks." I stated.

"What will you say to that someone?" Aletta has and always will be very persistent.

"I don't know yet but it definitely won't be the whole truth." I said as the answer was still in working progress.

It was a feeling I'd gotten the day I met her online, the feeling summoned had its self again. It was pure happiness that I couldn't express fully. I realized this whole time she had kept on her hoodie on over her arms, maybe she was cold, I wasn't going to judge her. Her long plaited pig tales lay perfectly against her covered arms… Her face, it seemed half happy and half, depressed? All I could look at was her arms and hope to god she hadn't. We all watched TV again because the kids seemed to enjoy it.

A night that I was never to forget happened. She got changed before I came to bed and when I eventually came in she was laying down with the hoodie still on. I'd went to bed and slept for a while. When I awoke to check on Kevin she had taken off the hoodie and she did it… oh no, she lied to me? There was cuts running all the way down her arm. One of them was still bleeding like it was recent. How could she? All she had to do was tell me, but she resorted to this?

Casually, I got up to go and check on the baby (who I had to change) and after I washed my hands, I returned. Aletta was strewn around most of the bed, when I rolled her over, she had a sleeve of cuts on the other side too. I put my arms around her waist and locked them, hugging her so that she couldn't move to do anymore damage during that night. I put the alarm on earlier so that I could talk to her about it in the morning. At the end of the day we had to worry about the kids but it was my duty to worry about Aletta too. The more I thought about it I understood less and less…


	14. Chapter 14- My point of view

Aletta woke up in a daze as I restrained her movement, I hadn't slept at all. I remembered why it was like this. She had cut her arms all the way down so that it looked like sleeves. It was because before she even met The Grumps in their normal state, Aletta had to deal with children. Heck, she'd even met them in spirit form before their humanoid form.

"Aletta," I whispered. "Why? All you had to do is say how you felt and the next time I got to talk to them I'd ask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Aletta's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He asked me why. I asked him how after apologizing. I made him cry, not so he woke the spirit ghosts, though. He even tried to fix me up, but I denied and carried on sleeping.

Mark wasn't going to let me run from my problems or treat him like a complete idiot. He knew, and still knows, as he'd heard of it before.

"Aletta," He said. "Don't you even try this one more time! You'll catch a cold, next time!"

I replied with, "I'm sorry but like I've said before," I turned to him and finished my sentence. "This is our life…"

"I know, I know, I know, you know what?" Mark said. "I'll ask them, I'll ask them how to help them."

I watched anime a lot so at the moment so the sound clip of Konata Izumi saying "You need love!" from the second episode of Lucky Star was echoing in my head, somehow since it wasn't a quote I'd usually think of I kept it in mind. He was getting out of bed but I fully rolled over so that I looked like a spring roll in the duvet and grabbed on to his bicep.

"Baby, they're only children, you can't do that." I tried to get him to stay.

"What are we to do, then?" Mark asked.

"Hold on, Mark, hold on until tonight. We'll deal with it then. Until then, though I'll cook a nice roast." Convincing Mark to let me go in to the kitchen was no easy task after I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marks POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No," I said climbing back in to bed. "Not after what you've done to yourself."

"If you…" She said trying to hold back tears. "If you can't trust me… Why? Just why am I still here?" Aletta jumped out of the bed as she forced m arms from around her stomach. The hoodie returned to her body as she walked out of the room.

It was about 1 in the morning so I tried not to shout. I called for her and realized the balcony doors were open. I looked out to find her leaning on the barrier in the short night gown that she was wearing when she left the room and the hoodie, listening to her favourite calm music. Crying, Aletta looked over the world. Early mornings like this weren't ever gonna be the same if we were to help the Grumps soon.

The song was muffled but I heard Dan's singing mixed with peaceful music through the headphones. Aletta was humming to Skyhill's 'The City as You Walk.' I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder but not too soon after once she realized it was me, Aletta rolled her shoulder causing it to fall to my side. My girlfriend stepped forward creating more space between us and her stomach was uncomfortably pressed up against the barrier.

"We will start fixing this as soon as we know what to do." I said, my voice was deep. I got no reply in which indicated the perfect time for me to leave her alone. When I left I finished with- "Everything… everything will turn out for the better. Now when I entered the building all I heard behind me was the whistling of the wind and soft sobs.


	15. Chapter 15- The death stare

This was a bad start to a good-ish day. All I knew and could think was that Aletta wasn't stupid. I told the kids to leave her alone because even though it was freezing, she spent 7 hours of the day there. No, she didn't have coffee with her, as she doesn't like it. My girlfriend always has preferred green/ berry mix tea. Aletta didn't move aside from re- adjusting her position.

Mostly, I had fun with the kids aside from the obvious worry on my mind. We drew to our hearts content. When I said I had to go to the bathroom, I was actually checking on the redheaded silenced women and my pending video's uploading process.

The kids and I played tag and hide and seek. Aletta had never moved an inch for 3 hours at this point. "Hands on the water, I find-" She quietly sang to herself. "That I could run away before you realize. And when the border divides. I see the darkness that is haloed in your eyes." The women's voice sounded dry and sore, even if she sang with her best voice I could tell, I didn't bother her though as she'd ignore me anyway. It was stubbornness that I promised to put up with 6 years ago and I wasn't to break that promise.

7 & a half hours later, I heard the stairs creak slowly as a bright red set of pigtails hanging in mid-air came down and a pair of red raw legs followed. Soon enough I see her emerald green tear filled eyes outlined with dripping mascara only to realise that it had been heavily raining for the past 2 hours.

"Oh my god! Aletta, are you alright?" No response was given in words but she looked at me with the most emotionally scarred face ever. It seemed as if it was to say 'Do I possibly look or sound alright!' anger was mixed in with the face soon after.

"Oh, yeah… of course you're not… Let's go and get you cleaned and warmed up!" I accidentally spoke to her like a child. When I went to go and help her she marched up the stairs after saying "No, stop talking to me like a child Mark, plus I'm fine! I don't want to change! I'm good!" Storming back upstairs she started weeping again. I turned back to the kids with a forced smile and carried on with the game of tag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Aletta's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why-hy-hy-hy-hy?" I questioned myself. I was annoyed with myself because my friends lived so far away and they couldn't learn about what was going on, so I couldn't go to them for comfort.

"Life is so," I took a breath as well as hiccupping. "HARD, I CAN'T WIN! SURELY THEY CAN'T STAY LIKE THAT FOREVER." I couldn't help but shout. The Grumps didn't hear it… well at least I hoped not.

Later, I think it was like, 9:00pm the kids were ready to go to sleep I knew because Mark was convincing them to brush their teeth. Ever since I'd stormed of upstairs I'd lock the bedroom door and refused to answer to my boyfriend. I think he slept in the sound proofed room, but I'm still not too sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mark's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the guest bedroom, I waited and worried about her again. The grumps were dead asleep and their spirits needed to come and visit us, like, now! I finally got Aletta to open the master bedroom door and we went down stairs and sat separately on the two different couches even though when I tried to sit next to her on one, she'd move to the other.

Eventually something, more like someone, floated down the stairs. It was Ross and Suzy.  
"Hiya, how are you Mark?" Ross asked.

"I'm fine…" I said looking at Aletta sadly. "I'm fine, thanks" I said again when I looked back over she had her arms folded, she sneezed while giving me the definite death stare, looking down at the floor.

"How?" She asked. "I can't deal with this much longer, it's killing me, my mood and my soul." Aletta was too eager to be sad but too sad to be eager.

"Well," Suzy began, "You nee-" She was interrupted by Aletta who said, "YOU NEED LOVE! I knew there was a reason for that unusual anime quote to be floating around my head. Thank you great goddess Aya Hinaro." Aletta seemed very annoyed with herself.

"Wait, what?" I said, looking very confused.

"I think," Suzy said. "I think Aletta, here and my husband will be good friends."


	16. Chapter 16- GIVE THEM A NICE DAY?

"So, ummm. Now we have that revelation out of the way…" Ross awkwardly moved the conversation on again.

"Just give them a nice complete day tomorrow." Suzy stated.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! GIVE THEM A NICE DAY? I HAVE BEEN FORCED TO PUT UP WITH CHILDREN VERSIONS OF PEOPLE I'VE NEVER MET BEFORE, FOR 2 DAMN WEEKS AND, THAT'S. IT. AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Aletta was fuming, her leg hairs stood on end. I rushed over and hugged her head, disabling jaw movement. She tossed my arms away from her head and spoke to me, "It looks like my childhood memories of playing pretend will come in handy tomorrow."

I just stared emotionlessly at her. Suzy and Ross' spirits were dragged back upstairs. We then started planning the day ahead.

The next morning, well let's just say it'd be good. The kids all ended up sleeping in the same room so the waking up part of the day became easier for me. Aletta was down stairs making pancakes and preparing fruit. The children were easily woken up, Aletta was going to take us all to the park in her bright red convertible. Our way of avoiding many inquisitive people was to go to the most tree filled and lonely area without it being like the game, Slender. My girlfriend had made a picnic and brought lots of things for us to do. We would have went to a Disney park but they're a little too young to really have fun or even go on any of the rides.

Suzy, Ross, Danny, Barry and Arin were smiling and laughing all day, their happiness made me realise this event was coming to a close.

"Dinners out children and man child!" Aletta called while bouncing Kevin in her lap. I gave her a funny look so that the kids didn't see and kneeled down on to the edge of the purple silk blanket. The kids almost instantly joined us.

They happily spoke to each other, giggled and ate. Aletta put on her determined-to-move-on face and began to smile. That made me happy. I put some royalty free music on it the background.

When we drove home Aletta made sure to cut traffic filled roads so that we didn't boar the kids and they'd stay happy.

Suzy and Arin beamed and Dan did too. To finish off a very eventful day we all sat in the backyard looking up at the sky while Aletta played a calming tune from her phone very quietly. We did this so that the children fell asleep and we could carry them in. (Of course, by this time Kevin was already sleeping.) Barry was the first the drift off, then Ross, then Suzy and lastly Dan and Arin.

We put them to bed and went to sleep, together in the same bed.


	17. Chapter 17- Trying to be strong

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aletta's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and heard the TV playing down stairs, Mark was always up before me. I had cold from hanging around on the balcony for 7 hours straight, but I'm from England so it's not like it's any big deal. I had forgotten the reason we'd had so much fun yesterday. I stumbled out of bed and realised I was not wearing the hoodie, just a plain white vest top and incredibly tight grey pyjama shorts with skulls on them and a pink waist band.

I waddled through the hallway in to the bathroom with my anime themed cosmetics case. When I reached the room I locked the door, threw the case so that it landed in the sink and did my business. Later I was done brushing my teeth and was almost done with my make-up. I was never a fan of filling my eyebrows in, I didn't bother with eye liner or mascara much either, only on dates and for important events when I had to look more presentable.

Today I decided to experiment with my lip colour. I was doing striped lips with my black, white, pink, purple and blue lipstick. I found it easy, the harder part was slightly lining the lips in the correct colour in the correct place. I fucked it up rubbed off the lip liner. I heard the steps creak and thought it was Mark getting the kids up.

I turned around and a millisecond later a fully grown man with a blonde tint in his hair walked in to the bathroom.

I squealed and fell on my ass only to also bash my head on the tiled wall behind. It had the instant pounding head- ache type feeling, it also felt moist on the back of my head.

"Arin?" I heard a female voice coming up the stairs as I arose from the ground. "Arin, is everything ok in there?"

"Not exactly, no!" The man given the name Arin said. It was too early in the morning to know what year it was never mind recognise the face in front of me.

"What's wrong, are you just voice acting to get my attention again?" The female voice was as close to Arin as I was before he terrified me to the point of possible minor coccyx injuries.

"No- no. Mark did say something about someone else being in the house, but I didn't think I'd find her in the bathroom!" Arin confirmed my suspicions about Mark still being there.

"You scared the shit out of her on first meeting? Wow, Arin, I need a sarcastic round of applause up here!" The women said.

She entered the room to find me resting on the bath as liquid, the same exact colour of my hair, dripped down my bed head pigtails.

"Ar-are you ok?" She asked me and pushed Arin to the side.

"Yeah," I softly said in my British/ Geordie accent, trying to be strong even though it felt like I was about to pass out. "I'm good, can I be e-excused so I can sort my life out, please." I continued in a non-violent manner while trying to balance myself so I could faint in a more comfortable place.

"We can't have you wandering 'round while the back of your head's slightly busted, can we now? Let me get you cleaned up first." The women's hospitality was too kind, I had to let her.

"Should I go tell Mark, Suzy?" Arin asked the women I was to call Suzy.

"No, he'll panic like fuck if we tell him before dealing with it. You were paying attention to him before you went upstairs when he was telling us how the last two weeks went down, weren't you?" Suzy asked.

"I was, yes… kinda…" Arin poorly replied.

"You really weren't, were you?" Suzy had the suspicion he was lying.

"Yeah, your right." Arin said. He apologise when Suzy lead me out of the room to go and get cleaned up.

She grabbed a towel and spread it out on the end of the bed. "Lay your head on this, and I'll go and get the first aid kit from the kitchen. I'll be 2 seconds." I followed orders as Suzy rushed out of her room and down the stairs, leaving Arin to watch over me.


	18. Chapter 18-Better story than Twilight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Suzy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running down the stairs, I hear mild conversation from the living room. I was too busy to pay any attention to idle conversation that I wasn't part of. Trying not to attract any attention too myself I raced in the kitchen, stood for a second while trying to think where the first aid kit was, remembered where it was and retrieved it from the cupboard.

Just in case anyone was to walk out the living room as I walked past with the first aid kit, I stuck it by my side so you'd have to lean around to be able to see it. I made it to the stairs without anybody passing me, and climbing the stairs was the easiest thing to do.

Arin called, "C'mon, Suzy she's loosing blood!" trying to make sure Mark didn't hear him. Racing in to the master bedroom, the purple towel I'd given to Mark's girlfriend was pretty much half red. I would have expected the women to have fainted by now but she was still going strong she wasn't even crying, no. I sat her up, shoved plastic gloves on my hands, took out her pigtails and got Arin to hold the top half of her hair of her hair. I separated the hair in to two parts, the first dropped and looked like wildly over grown bangs and the second thicker part was still being held above her head.

I got a cotton pad from the first aid kit and put it on the wound. I got Arin to hold it while I wrapped a length of bandage around the part of hair being held in the air. I got my brush and brushed through the redhead's hair. After, Arin was allowed to drop it so that it covered the wound perfectly. The front of the bandage was still clear to everyone in the room, so I took the part of hair that made the women look like _Cousin It_ and put it above the easily seen bandage at the front.

I grabbed one of her hair bobbles calmly and plaited her hair at the end.

"You're ok now." I said.

"Thanks… Please don't tell him… that I fucked my head up. He'll be all like- ' _Oh, Aletta, why'd yo have to go and do that_.'" Aletta did an impression of her boyfriend that was actually quite funny. We both laughed.

"Arin, get my mirror for our friend." I called to my husband.

"Sure, thing." He said while doing what he was told.

She looked in to the mirror and smiled. Aletta turned to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you guys, I am really sorry for the inconvenience this morning." Aletta unnecessarily apologized.

"No- no," Arin said. "No apology is needed from you… I really should have knocked first."

"Let's get down stairs then," I said and then I noticed her arms. "U-um, did you do that…?"

"Kids," she said. "They're stressful to have, guys make sure to live your lives before them." Instantaneously I nodded and Arin eventually knew what it meant. Together, after the conversation, we left the room.

At the bottom of the stairs, our cats, Mimi and Mochi sat loudly purring waiting for us. When we reached the bottom, Aletta lightly petted them and smiled.

"Hiya, little guys," She said. "You guys are so fuckin' cute and floofy!" She realized that we were waiting for her to continue on walking so she said, she'd see them later and continued.

"They're so cute." She complimented as we headed on to the living room.

"Hiya, sweetie," Aletta greeted Mark with a happy face and ran over. She hugged him. Her white vest top had blood on it.

"Aletta, are you alright?" He said.

"Yeah, yeah are you?" She tried to avoid **that** conversation.

"Why is there blood on your top?" Mark didn't let her avoid it.

"It's not blood sweet heart." She convinced. "It's just hair dye… from ages ago…"

"If it's from ages ago, why is it still wet? Mark was not stupid.

Aletta sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Darling," She said. "I'm sorry. I- I lied to you, I just don't want you to worry about me."

Mark looked at her, disappointment in his eyes. "It's my job to worry, ok? I don't like it when you lie to me." By now the girl was on her boyfriend's lap, undoing the plait in her hair.

He gasped as she revealed the bandage on her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mark's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not too soon after it was all fun and games, I was proud of her for telling me the real truth instead of it sitting ready to be told.

She greeted the Grumps then played Monopoly with us, we usually play Pictionary but since I came to their house often, lately we got bored. Later in the day, Holly came in, looking for Ross. Aletta greeted her and asked her to join us. Happily, Ross' wife put her stuff down to the side and kneeled on the floor to play.

It was evening and Aletta had fell asleep on their couch. I guessed it was time to return to our apartment. I said good bye for the pair of us, got our stuff, and left.

Still a better story than Twilight.


	19. Authors Note

Authors note: You guys are fucking awesome, feel free to suggest story ideas to me. I adore feedback.

Thanks for sticking with this story, Love ya's!

-The Midnight Gamer

Xxx


	20. IMPORTANT (AND MAYBE SAD) ANNOUNCEMENT!

This is so super important that it HAS to be in **bold, _italics, underlined and in BLOCK CAPITAL LETTERS!_**

 ** _SO, I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO WATTPAD!_**

 ** _THIS INCLUDES EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES:_**

 ** _-_** ** _A Little Hard Work_**

 _ **-The Game Grumps- Child Life**_ **{This one}**

 _ **-TokyoTrooper (A Game Grumps Fiction)**_

 _ **-With The Addition of Markiplier: Get Out Alive**_

 ** _MY REASON IS BECAUSE I FIND WATTPAD EASIER TO USE AND MORE FORGIVING WHEN YOU FORGET TO SAVE (OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES).  
PLUS I HAVE GAINED A WEIRD LOVE FOR THAT OTHER WEBSITE. AND WHO KNOWS, I MAY WRITE AN ORIGINAL STORY!  
YOU CAN FIND ME THEMIDNIGHTGAMER69 (BECAUSE THEMIDNIGHTGAMER WAS ALREADY TAKEN, BUT WHATEVER)._**

 ** _I LOVE YOU ALL, SOOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU IT'S BEEN AMAZING HERE!_**

TheMidnightGamer xxxx


End file.
